


waking

by Talls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, just a quick thing I wrote real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talls/pseuds/Talls
Summary: Andrew vs Mornings





	waking

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my drafts from 2016 so I figured I'd just slap her up here

Sometimes Andrew wakes up and doesn’t know where he is. Bee says it’s okay, that it’s a symptom of one of his numerous issues, but there’s nothing quite as hellish as that limbo between being asleep and being awake. The fear, the confusion, the shock as the vestiges of sleep erase into oblivion. 

Andrew doesn’t like to admit it, but Neil makes it easier. The extra weight on the bed molds itself into the feeling of safety, and the scars on Neil’s body are neon signs, screaming acceptance and unquestioning support. Andrew opens his eyes and there he is, a walking, talking, annoying reminder of all that Andrew has overcome, of everything that Andrew has fought for. 

Andrew stays like that, observing Neil’s inhales and exhales until the tremors in his hands and lungs subside. Neil wakes up in stages, with tiny changes in his breathing pattern, and small movements of his limbs. His eyes flutter open, and Andrew’s breath catches on the shocking blue, the way it does whenever he sees Neil. He hasn’t quite gotten around to training that reaction out of himself. It never seems urgent enough. 

It takes a few seconds for Neil’s eyes to start actually registering his surroundings. Andrew knows this is a change from most of Neil’s life, his ability to stay fuzzy in the mornings instead of being deadly sharp in an instant. It’s a testament to how safe he feels in this apartment with Andrew next to him in bed, and Andrew has to swallow down the warmth that spreads in his chest at the thought. 

Neil finally sees Andrew and a smile spreads across his face, a sleepy unguarded grin, joyful in its simplicity. Andrew is there, and so Neil smiles. 

He would never admit it, but Andrew smiles too.


End file.
